poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's story: A Canterlot Wedding Mayhem
This is where Ryan tells his story in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Scared Shrekless. Ryan F-Freeman: Now then, I got a nice story that is scary. Jessie Primefan: Do I get to tell my story? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Jess. You will get your chance. Okay. It all started during the events of The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding. scene change to Canterlot in Equestria and the title "A Canterlot Wedding Mayhem" was shown. Ryan watch Twilight and the Irelanders from a distance with Matau Matau T. Monkey: I hope she is nice. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry! eyes flash green before her smile turns into an angry scowl Princess Cadance: You will be. Fake Cadence use her magic to send Twilight and Connor's team to a cave, Ryan and Matau follow them. Ryan and Matau find Twilight, the Irelanders and the Steam Team in some caves as they turn on their lights to see where they are Twilight Sparkle: echoing Hello? Is anyone there? Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes! Where are we? Connor Lacey: I don't know, Thomas. James: Could this day get any worse? bumps into a wall which has her reflection on it. Then Cadance's laugh echoes around the caves frightening the heroes and Twilight Twilight Sparkle': Where are we? reflections appears on the walls Princess Cadance: The caves beneath Canterlot, once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside. And now, your prison. Twilight Sparkle: Help! Help! Princess Cadance: laughing It's no use. No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you or your friends, either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans. laughing Ryan F-Freeman: Plans? What plans are you on about? Princess Cadence: The plans I have for Twilight's brother, of course. Twilight Sparkle: Don't you dare do anything to my brother, you... you monster! Connor Lacey: Yeah! When we get out of here and we will, we'll put an end to your evil scheme! Princess Cadance: Only way to stop me is to catch me! laughing Over here! laughing Nope, over here!laughing blasts the cave walls with magic as Cadance continues to laugh. She blasts a wall, causing it to burst open, revealing another Cadance Princess Cadance: No! Wait! Ugh! lunges at Cadance, pinning her down Princess Cadance: Please! Don't hurt me! open her eyes and look to see Twilight and the Irelanders Twilight, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you and your friends. The Cadance who brought you all down here was an imposter. Twilight Sparkle: Likely story! Terence: Yes! We're not stupid! Ryan F-Freeman: It's the real Cadence, Twilight. Listen to her. Matau T. Monkey: He's right. at the camera This could take a while. time card is shown Spongebob Narrator: A few moments later. to Twilight and the others Princess Cadence: Twilight, please, listen to me! Ryan and I keep telling you! The Cadence who brought you and your friends here is an imposter! I'm the real Cadence! Twilight Sparkle: And I keep telling you, likely story! Terence: And I keep telling you, we're not stupid! Now, hold still! Connor Lacey: They're right. Prepare to hurt! and Matau cover thier eyes as Twilight and Connor beats Cadence. Some time later, Connor and Twilight smile as they look at Cadence's dead body Twilight Sparkle: Ha! I hope you've learned your lesson. Twilight Sparkle doesn't let anypony mess with her big brother. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my gosh. They killed Cadence. Matau T. Monkey: You morons. Connor Lacey: Oh my gosh. Ryan F-Freeman: Guess Matau and I will have to find a way out of the caves ourselves. Wanna come? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Connor and thier Friends set off to get out of the caves. Meanwhile, at the pavilion where the wedding is starting Princess Celestia: Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. Applejack: sniffs in the caves. Ryan uses his magic to teleport him and the others out of a cave Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, guys. I hope we are not too late. the wedding Princess Celestia: Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you mare and colt. crowd cheers happily as Shining Armor and the fake Cadence are husband and wife. Linda and Hawk Moth chuckles as thier plan for revenge on Connor is almost complete Fake Cadence: mind Hehehehe. Things are going smoothly. More smoothly then I expected. I have expected that Twilight and the Ire-blunderers could show a little more resistance. Oh well. I guess they couldn't find thier way out of the caves after all. burst through the door Ryan F-Freeman: Stop the wedding! Fake Princess Cadence: You're out of the caves already?! Master Xehanort's voice How? Connor Lacey: Ryan uses his magic to get us out. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan know you can't marry Shining. Cadence is! Fake Cadence: Well, you're too late now, Matau! Twilight's brother and I are married. Ryan F-Freeman: If that's so, I think you are a Changeling! You take the form of someone Connor loves and gives power by feeding off his love for them! fake Cadance bursts into pure anger and flames and her pink wings break off to reveal blue bug wings, the legs revealed holes in them and her horn becomes bendy and longer with a pointy tip. Her disguise peels off to reveal her real self: Queen Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis: laughing Right you are, Prince Ryan Prime. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of! Matau T. Monkey: They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us! his Wayward Wind Keyblade Queen Chrysalis: chuckling Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear? Shining Armor: nods Mm-hmm. Queen Chrysalis: But I didn't do it alone. I had help. Connor Lacey: From who? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette appeared with Hawk Moth Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Like me, of course. Connor Lacey: Linda Ryan! Matau T. Monkey: We know her, Connor. She is defeated by Master Ryan and banished to the Outlands after he saved Sean Ryan and his kids. Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: And I would have murdered them if it weren't for your meddling master! Queen Chrysalis: Ever since I took Cadence's place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for her. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it. changelings are hovering above the bubble menacingly while two of them are banging and pounding on it causing it to crack a bit. The pony guests and Ryan and Irelanders look up at them in shock Matau T. Monkey: Changelings. I would be able to take them out. Changelings: laughing Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: I knew Twilight killed Cadence since she thought she was Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis: Shining Armor is my husband and he is still under my total control now. Connor Lacey: Oh no! Queen Chrysalis: And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard. Ryan F-Freeman: Not my team member! Queen Chrysalis: Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria! Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: Also, I will rule Ireland and the 16 realms and everyone will hail me, Linda Ryan! The greatest realm traveler of all time! Connor Lacey: Not if I stop you. Princess Celestia: You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, as well as you and your partner in crime, I can protect my subjects from you! flew up and fired her magic at Chrysalis who fires back at her. At first it seems like Celestia got the upper hoof but then Chrysalis enforces her magic but, Ryan uses his magic to reflect Chrysalis' magic at a wall Ryan/The Shrederette brings out her claws and charges at Ryan but Connor push Ryan out of the way then Linda stabs Connor in the heart Twilight Sparkle: Connor Lacey! NOOO! Princess Celestia: in shock Connor Lacey: weakly Twi...Light... I want you to know... I love you. his last breath and dies Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: How touching. My stepson in love with Twilight. Well, she won't love him now he is dead. madly Princess Celestia: Ryan, the Elements of Harmony. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen. Matau T. Monkey: You heard the princess! Let's move, move, move! all nodded and the ponies took off their bridesmaids dresses and run off except Rarity who catches them with her hoof Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: Rarity! James: Come on! drops the dresses including her own and ran off with the others Queen Chrysalis: laughing You can run, but you can't hide! as they run, the heroes look up to see the changelings still banging against the bubble to get into Canterlot Changelings: laughing with a mighty bang, they shatter the bubble and swoop down into the city. The heroes duck from the changelings hitting the ground one by one. Then the heroes saw the Changelings coming up towards them Twilight Sparkle: Go, go! ran forward to get away from them until they stop upon seeing that the changelings from all directions, surrounding them James Jones: We're surrounded! Emily: This is not good! Rainbow Dash: Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. she found herself looking at herself who then smacks her backwards Rainbow Dash: How did you...? the changelings transform into Rainbow Dash and the other ponies, much to their shock and surprise Twilight Sparkle: They're changelings, remember? Changelings [as Twilight Sparkle]: They're changelings, remember? Twilight Sparkle: Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the Elements of Harmony. They're our only hope. Thomas: She's right. Let's try to fight them to get past them. the heroes attack the changelings but it's very confusing. Fluttershy find herself faced with three of herself. She tries to do some fighting skills but they thought it looks pathetic and walk past her. Fluttershy then saw four Rainbow Dashes coming towards her, growling Changelings [as Rainbow Dash]: growls as they raise their hoofs to pound Fluttershy, one of them hits the other three and hold a hoof to Fluttershy, revealing herself to be the real Rainbow Dash. Applejack and Twilight walk back into each other. Then a flash of green happens and Applejack look back to see a changeling behind her Applejack: OK, this is just gettin' weird. changelings turn into doppelgangers and leaps at Applejack. Twilight saw them piling on each other and uses her magic to blast them. She holds one in the air, thinking it's a changeling Applejack: Real me! Real me! put Applejack down on the ground. Pinkie watches a changeling turns into Rarity then Rainbow Dash and finally Fluttershy. She seems to like that ability and laughs at that Pinkie Pie: laughing Do me! Do me! changeling rolls it's eyes and turns into her doppelganger. Pinkie is unimpressed by it's imitation of herself Pinkie Pie: Meh, I've seen better. grabs Twilight and use her tail to fire magic blasts at the changelings like a gun to which Thomas saw with astonishment Thomas: Whoa. Martin Kratt: How do you do that? Pinkie Pie: It's something Twilight and I came up with. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Got it. Fight now, talk later! all beat them and they all lay around them. Twilight turns back to see more changelings flying towards them. She, her friends, Ryan and Connor's team kept running til they reached the tower where the Elements of Harmony are kept but as they open the door, they found that it's swarmed by more changelings who buzz as both front and behind them are blocked by them. They move in to captured the Irelanders, The Steam Team and the Mane 6. Back at the pavilion, Celestia awoke to find herself hanging upside down in a giant green cocoon while Chrysalis is pacing around, waiting for her changelings to return Shi La Won: You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will– doors open and they turn to see the changelings bringing in the heroes as their prisoners Queen Chrysalis: You were saying? You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you? Go! Feed! changelings head out of the door to feed on the ponies' love and shuts it Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: Well, isn't this a delightful turn of events? Zach Varmitech: Yeah. The ponies, Ryan's Ire-blanders and Wild Rats have failed to get their stupid Elements. Marco Polo: That's Wild Kratts! And we failed because of you! Zach Varmitech: Well I say it's Wild Rats! We can't let you ruin our plans and you should learn to mind your own business, being seen and not heard like all kids should be. Queen Chrysalis: laughing It's funny, really. Twilight and Connor's Ireland team here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct! laughing Emily: Stop being so horrid, Chrysalis! Gourmand: She won't stop. Applejack: Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you. Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault. She fooled everypony. Queen Chrysalis: Hmm, I did, didn't I? then looks at Hawk Moth Queeen Chrysalis: Ready to show Ryan's Irelanders how you akumatize people? Hawk Moth: Indeed. an akuma with dark energy then releases it towards Twilight Fly to that unicorn, my akuma and evilize her! akuma flies to Twilight. It touches her cutie mark and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Thomas: No! Hawk Moth: Nega-Sparkle, I am Hawk Moth. I know you're angry at Ryan, your friends, brother and teacher for not trusting you when you revealed Chrysalis' intentions, so this is your chance to get back at them. But I need you to get me a little wedding ring in return. Can you do that? Twilight Sparkle: I'll get you what you want, Hawk Moth. she lets the akuma consume her and she began to turn into Nega-Sparkle Irelanders, Steam Team, Ryan and his friends: (gasp] Iago: Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Equestrian welcome for pony super villain, Nega-Sparkle! appearance is a dark blue helmet with a purple visor, a blue cape and purple jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. Her cutie mark is on the chest with a lightning mark through it Spike: Twilight? Nega-Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle is no more. I am Nega-Sparkle now. And if there is one pony that won't be standing in my way of getting revenge on my brother, teacher and Friends it is you and Ryan! is taken aback Luigi Bellini: This is not good. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: With Twilight Sparkle under our control, we'II be able to conquer Equestria and succeeded our plans once and for all! maniacally Ryan F-Freeman: You'll pay for this! Hawk Moth: We'II see, Friend of Pooh. Connor Lacey won't stop us now he is dead. walked over to the window and put a hoof on it to watch her changelings' progress of their feeding spree of the ponies' love as the reprise of This Day Aria starts playing Queen Chrysalis: This day has been just perfect~ A kind of day I have dreamed since I was small~ Everypony I'll soon controll~ Every stallion, mare and foul~ Who said a girl can't really have it all?~ laughs as she watches the progress Hawk Moth: At last, our revenge on Connor is complete. Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: Yes. And Ireland will be known as Lindopolis. Spike: We have to get Twilight back before she starts doing bad things to Equestria. Matau T. Monkey: Yes, but how? Ryan F-Freeman: You need to stop her from taking out her anger on us, her brother and Celestia for not believing her. Ladybug: Okay, Ryan. Cat Noir: Got it. run to save Twilight and remove the akuma Ladybug: The akuma's in her cutie mark. Cat Noir: But how can we get it out safely without hurting her? thinks for a second then got an idea Ladybug: I got it! We'll use our akuma removing spell to free Twilight from the evil akuma. Cat Noir: Got it. Let's do it! went to Nega-Sparkle and get the book for the akuma removing spell Ladybug: There it is. read the page Ladybug: That's how we can release the akuma from the victim. Cat Noir: Got it. Let's see if it works. Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck. You'll need it. two head over to Nega-Sparkle and recites the spell quietly so that she won't hear them. Unbeknownst to them, Kilotron secretly places a megaphone near her mouth Ladybug: Akuma, remove the evil one has inflicted on Twilight and... hears her and attacks her and snatched the book Nega-Sparkle: I'll take that. Thank you. Cat Noir: Hey! Give that back! grabs Cat Noir by the neck Cat Noir: Twilight, please! Ladybug and I can help you! If you give the book to me, Ladybug will return you to normal! Nega-Sparkle: I am not Twilight anymore, Kitty! the book out the window Now, you will be the first I will take my anger on. punched Cat Noir lots of times, to Ladybug's horror. Nega-Sparkle then tosses Cat Noir's body to the floor near Ladybug Ladybug: Cat! Cat Noir: weakly I'll be okay, Bugaboo. Ryan and Meg will save the day. Ryan F-Freeman: Cat Noir's right, Ladybug. Meg and I will handle it. Meg Griffin: I'm with you. In memory of Connor Lacey. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. This madness ends now. lands in front of Ryan and Meg Queen Chrysalis: This will not end until Linda and I say so! Marco Polo: Ryan, use Shining's Spell! Queen Chrysalis: laughing What good would that do? My changelings already roam free. Ryan F-Freeman: Not on our watch! tries to cast Shining's spell but finds himself hard to do so Ryan F-Freeman: It's too hard. Shining doesn't have the strength to repel them. Hawk Moth: That's because she drained his power, Ryan, roommate of Ladyan and friend of Pooh Bear.. Meg Griffin: My love will be my and Ryan's strength. Queen Chrysalis: chuckling What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You never said a truer word, your excellency. Diesel 10: Who needs stupid love anyway? Nega-Sparkle: Not me. Because hate conquers all! gives Nega-Sparkle an angry look then he and Meg join hands and point their Keyblades at Chrysalis. Chrysalis and Nega-Sparkle fire their beams just as Ryan and Meg fire their beam of love with Ryan's Lionheart Keyblade and Meg's Dark Oathkeeper Keyblade. The beams hit and Linda watch with amazement as the two heroes try to push the two villains' beams back Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: Go, Nega-Sparkle! Defeat Ryan! He saved my husband and kids! Nega-Sparkle: Right. He is the one to blame for not believing me! Ocellus: Go, my Queen! uses her magic but her chances of defeating the two love heroes are futil. Ryan and Meg's beam comes at Nega-Sparkle and Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis gets hit and flys backwards at a wall then falls on the floor. Ryan addresses the Changelings Ryan F-Freeman: Your queen has fallen! And as winners, Meg and I command you to leave Canterlot! Changelings do what Ryan told them Hawk Moth: Curse you, roomates of Ladyan and Kitty Noir! with the other villains Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: I wanted to win! You may have beaten Chrysalis and Nega-Sparkle but you will regrets the day! Nega-Sparkle: I vow this, Ryan, I will have my revenge and get back on Connor's Ireland Team! and Nega-Sparkle flies away, just as Chrysalis recovers and sees Celestia out of the cocoon Queen Chrysalis: Well. At least I got some explaining to do, right? Princess Celestia: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. Fore! and Meg swings their Keyblades and Chrysalis goes flying far away Queen Chrysalis: I will retuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!!!!! Queen Chrysalis is gone. Back at Lord Farquaad's castle Ryan F-Freeman: Then, me, Meg and the Irelanders had a funeral for Connor and Cadence after I freed Shining from being hypnotised and Meg and I are heroes. The end. Jessie Primefan: That's awesome, Ryan! Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): So good. runs away, screaming Sonant Nightfall: Looks like Wallflower got scared of that one. Sean Ryan: Is it true that Connor Lacey died? nods Sean Ryan: Oh, Ryan. That was... about the most awesome thing ever! Twilight Sparkle: My boyfriend always wanted to play that one. He risked his live to save yours. Cody Fairbrother: Just like Maple. Ha-ha! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Cody. Ryan So, Ryan. How will Connor make his shockingly unexpected triumphant of return? Ryan F-Freeman: He don't, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean? Cody Fairbrother: He means that Connor won't get a return. Connor Lacey is gone. Linda killed him. He never come back. Twilight Sparkle: Not even for the Irelanders series? Ryan F-Freeman: Not even for a cameo in the remake. Twilight Sparkle: gasps Connor never confess his love for me. And don't look at me. I.. uh... don't think Linda would be after Connor. I don't get back at you for not believing me! Ask anyone! Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, then. Why don't we start by asking Flurry. Shining's and Chrysalis' daughter. shows Twilight Flurry, who is dressed as a changeling holding a ladybug Flurry Heart: coos Twilight Sparkle: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! runs off through the door, leaving an Twilight shaped hole next to the Pinocchio shaped one Pinkie Pie: Okay? Jessie Primefan: Who's cheating now? takes the costume off Ryan F-Freeman: Nice job, Flurry. Now, go find Twilight and see she is okay. flies off after Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: At least Connor is alive after I saved Sean and his kids in the past. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan